pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamask
/ |evointo=Cofagrigus |male=50 |imweight=3.3 lbs. |metweight=1.5 kg |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |color=Black |egg1=Mineral |egg2=Amorphous |body=04 |2-name=Yamask |2-jname=デスマス Desumasu |2-gen=Generation V |2-evo= |2-type=Ground |2-type2=Ghost |2-species=Spirit Pokémon |2-ability=Wandering Spirit |2-ndexprev=Sigilyph |2-ndex=562A |2-ndexnext=Cofagrigus |2-dexgalar=327 |2-evointo=Runerigus |2-male=50 |2-imweight=3.3 lbs. |2-metweight=1.5 kg |2-imheight=1'08" |2-metheight=0.5 m |2-color=Black |2-egg1=Mineral |2-egg2=Amorphous |2-body=04 }}Yamask (Japanese: デスマス Desumasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It’s a / Pokémon in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Yamask is a small black, shadow-like figure with two long arm-like limbs protruding from its upper body. On the end of its long slender tail like thing, it cradles a gold mask that resembles a human face. Yamask's eyes are red with a small black pupil in the middle. Galarian Yamask looks petty much the same as the original Yamask, but instead of cradling a gold mask it’s replaced with Runeigus' tail rune. Galarian Yamask's eyes are purple with a small black pupil in the middle. Behavior When gazing at the mask that resembles its former human self, Yamask sometimes sobs over looking at it. Galarian Yamask is formed when an ancient clay tablet is drawn to a vengeful spirit. Natural Abilities Yamask can manipulate victims if they wear its mask through possessing their bodies. Habitat Yamask usually wander around ancient ruins an remains. Evolution Yamask evolves into Cofagrigus at level 34. Galarian Yamask can evolve into Runerigus near the Dusty Bowl with HP lower than 49 but without fainting. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries |gen=V |black=Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was a person. Sometimes they look at it and cry. |white=These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life. |black 2=These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life. |white 2=These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life. |x=These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life. |y=Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry. |or=These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life. |as=Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry. |sword='Normal Form': It wanders through ruins by night, carrying a mask that's said to have been the face it had when it was still human. Galarian Form: A clay slab with cursed engravings took possession of a Yamask. The slab is said to be absorbing the Yamask's dark power. |shield='Normal Form': The spirit of a person from a bygone age became this Pokémon. It rambles through ruins, searching for someone who knows its face. Galarian Form: It's said that this Pokémon was formed when an ancient clay tablet was drawn to a vengeful spirit.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Yamask Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Galarian Yamask Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Generation VII= |[[Klefki]]|—|—|10|Fairy|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime * Yamask (BW014) * James' Yamask A Yamask made its debut in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! where it was causing a haunting in the Nacrene Museum due its mask being "stolen" by Hawes. It later took over Cilan's body when its mask went onto his face and expressed its anger. When Lenora finally solved the reason behind the commotion, Yamask left peacefully with its mask. Trivia *When designing Yamask, the official designers believed that it has to combine both creepiness and lovableness into its appearance and concept, since Pokémon are meant to be humans' companions. **Yamask's highlight is its appearance that makes it appear to have an out-of-soul experience. *Yamask is the only Pokémon from Generation V to evolve into a Pokémon outside of its generation. Origin Yamask seems to be based on an Egyptian ghost (Bâ) or mummy, holding an Egyptian death mask. Its protruded head shape is based on a type of ancient jade. Galarian Yamask might be inspired by the fragment of runes, more specifically the Swedish Ingvar runestones which hold strange snake-like markings on them, similarly to Galarian Yamask's tablet. Etymology Yamask's name seems to be derived from 闇 yami (darkness), や ya (bad), and mask. Gallery Normal Form 562Yamask BW anime.png 562Yamask Dream.png 562Yamask Pokémon HOME.png Yamask-GO.png Galarian Form 562Yamask Galarian Pokémon HOME.png es:Yamask Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes